Buffer assemblies are commonly provided in firearms, such as rifles, and function both to reduce recoil and to assist in the reloading of cartridges into the chamber in an automatic or semi-automatic firearm. Typically, a buffer assembly in the firearm includes a buffer tube, a buffer spring, and a weighted buffer. The buffer spring is mounted onto the weighted buffer, both of which are positioned within the buffer tube. Once a round is fired by the firearm, the bolt carrier is thrust in a rearward direction by the force of the firing round. As a result, the buffer spring is compressed by this action and provides the necessary return force to return the bolt carrier in a forward action to pick up a new round and to load the round into the chamber. The action of the spring in the buffer assembly and the mass of the weighted buffer also function to reduce the recoil of the firearm by spreading the force of the fired round over a greater period of time. As the buffer assembly spring cycles every time a round is fired, the spring can be exposed to a high number of cycles, especially when used in fully automatic rifles. This high number of cycles can result in fatigue of the spring in which the free length of the spring shortens over time, and eventually to the point of not being able to satisfactorily perform the above noted functions. Others have attempted to improve fatigue resistance in buffer assembly springs through the use of various materials, geometries and specialized coatings.